Known apparatus of the field of the invention that grind the kitchen waste to reduce its volume, are described in EP 1707270, in PCT/EP2007/005793 (not published), in Italian application PI2007/000050 (not published).
These apparatuses achieve that an increased amount of ground waste can be stored in disposal collectors, like the recyclable garbage bags commonly used by the public. Furthermore, the resulting ground waste can be more effective for composting processes, and thus provides an important contribution to ecology.
The mentioned apparatuses foresee a cleaning cycle which uses a mixture of water and sanitizing liquid. Once the cycle has been completed, the mixture can be eliminated through a piping system which is connected to a collection container of the apparatus that can be emptied, or to the drain system of the kitchen. Therefore, the apparatuses require connection to the water supply, and in many cases also to a drain system.
Sanitizing and cleaning of the equipment needs to be carried out thoroughly. Furthermore, the process and products for sanitizing and cleaning should not be harmful for the environment.
One of the inconveniences to be avoided in these types of machines is that waste residues remain attached to the internal walls of the apparatus, which complicates cleaning of the surfaces where the attachment occurs.
However, the use of a mixture of water and sanitizing liquid needs to occur frequently because the effect of the sanitizing liquid on the walls is limited due to its evaporation and dripping away with the water of the mixture.
The use of water and sanitizing liquid, together with the provision of a cleaning cycle, require that the apparatus be positioned near a water supply and a drain system of the kitchen. This can be a problem for who is not able to position the apparatus according to these requirements.
In addition, the use of cleaning and sanitizing liquid and the provision of a cleaning cycle require that the apparatus be provided with supplementary parts like internal valves or containers for deviating the liquids towards the drains and the collection devices. These supplementary parts increase the space occupancy of the apparatus.